Fifty Shades of Snape
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Harry's curious about a certain book at Hogwarts, and soon finds his curiosity satisfied by a certain Professor.
1. Author's note

This is an AU story in which there is no Voldemort and Harry has a nice, normal childhood with his parents and his Godfather, whom he calls Uncle Sirius. In this story, Harry is curious about a certain book that a lot of his female classmates are reading, as well as his D.A.D.A. Professor, Professor Snape.

Harry is of age in this book and soon he and Professor Snape become a couple. Enjoy!

All characters are of course the property of J.K. Rowling and E.L. James.


	2. Chapter One

It was Harry's seventh year, and he was starting it out feeling rather curious. It seemed like every girl in school had read a particular muggle novel series, and they wouldn't stop talking about it. Although they never said anything all that useful around Harry. For the girls as soon as they spotted a boy coming, they quickly changed the subject. All Harry knew was that the first book was titled Fifty Shades of Grey, that there were two other books in the series, and that the story was some sort of romance involving muggles named Christian and Anastastia.

You could tell which girls had read the book, because all of them had started a strange fad of wearing a certain kind of grey tie. The curiosity of it all was going to drive Harry mad if he didn't find out what it was all about.

Then something happened to drive him even crazier. It was a few weeks into term and he had managed to land himself yet another detention with Professor Snape. Normally Snape would have made Harry do some hard and disgusting cleaning of some sort for his detention, so when Harry found out he was to just come to the D.A.D.A. classroom and write lines, he was rather surprised.

Upon entering the classroom, Harry found Snape sitting at his desk grading essays. At a desk in front of his was a long roll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. As Harry entered the room, Snape nodded at him curtly and indicated with a wave of his hand that Harry should sit down.

"You will write, "I will not be disrespectful to my fellow students." You will write until you reach the end of the roll. Begin."

Harry gave Snape a sour look and began. Of course Snape would choose the longest possible roll of parchment. Harry felt that his punishment was unjust and pointless. Yes, he had called Draco some names, but Draco had started it, by picking on Neville. Of course Draco didn't get caught.

The room was silent except for the scratching of quills. Snape soon finished grading the essays. When he was finished, he pulled a book from his robes and leaned back in his chair to read. Harry looked up for a second to examine the title. Knowing Snape, it was probably just some dusty old volume on Dark Arts or Potion making. When Harry saw that the book was the mysterious Fifty Shades of Grey, he drew in a shocked breath and began to cough.

"Problem, Mr. Potter?"

"No-No Sir."

"Good. Now back to work."

After a couple of hours writing, Harry was finally finished with detention. He handed his completed parchment to Snape and left the classroom, rubbing his smarting hand. He just had to get a copy of that book!


	3. Chapter Two

Alone in his room, Harry was trying to think of a way to get ahold of a copy. His first idea was to perhaps borrow one from one of the girls, but that would involve actually talking to the girls. This was something Harry just wasn't comfortable with. In fact, the only girls he was ever comfortable talking with were Hermione and Ginny.

Sometimes people left books laying around the common room, so Harry thought that maybe he'd get lucky and someone would leave a copy, but no, the girls seemed rather protective of their book, and nobody ever left one laying around.

Harry knew this wasn't the sort of book he could ask his father for. Mum would of course find out that he had asked for it, and would want to know why. Then an idea began to grow in his mind. There was someone who could get it for him, someone who was like a parent, but without all the awkward questions.

He quickly scribbled a note to Sirius and sent it off with Hedwig.

A few days later, Hedwig returned with a large bundle and a letter from Sirius. Harry couldn't wait for the day's classes to end so he could finally satisfy his curiosity. As soon as supper was finished, he raced upstairs and began to read.

As he got into the first book, his eyes grew wide. He had figured it was something spicy, but had no idea how much. With each chapter, Harry's face grew warm and his pajama bottoms became uncomfortably tight. He rubbed himself through the fabric, trying to relive some of the tension.

The more he read over the next few days, the more addicted he became. It was extremely hard to tear his attention away from the book and go to class. One day, Harry decided to sneak the book into Snape's class. On that particular day, class was rather boring. Snape was droning on about some dark creature that Harry had no particular interest in. When Snape seemed to be preoccupied with something, and his attention was away from Harry, Harry pulled out the book and hid it inside his D.A.D.A. text and began to read.

Once again, that exquisitely painful tightening in his trousers occurred. Ever so quietly, Harry slipped a hand underneath his desk so he could rub himself. He was so engrossed in pleasuring himself that he never heard the footsteps coming up behind him.

"Detention Mr. Potter. My office. Tomorrow evening." Snape purred in his ear.

With that final stimulation, Harry came in his pants and had to go to his next class all sticky.


	4. Chapter Three

That night, Harry had his first erotic dream about Snape. In the dream, Snape had tied him to his desk, and was spanking him with his wand. As the dream progressed, Harry came again, this time without even touching himself.

For some time Harry had had the feeling that he might be gay. Now he was quite sure of it. He just hadn't realized that he was attracted to Snape before. Yet it made sense. Why else was he always getting in trouble just so he could spend extra time with him. Snape was a rather attractive older wizard with his piercing dark eyes, and his long black hair that was lightly touched with silver at the temples.

The next day was a blur to Harry because his thoughts kept drifting back to Snape. He found himself dashing off to the bathrooms to wank at every spare minute he could find. He couldn't wait for detention.

When the time came, Harry wasted no time in scooting off to Snape's office. When he got there, the most delicious surprise awaited him. There was Snape, dressed in nothing but a pair of tight blue jeans. Snape was leaning against the door that lead to his private quarters. In his hand was his wand. Taking in this sight, Harry was instantly hard. He watched hungrily as Snape idly played with his wand, and silently willed himself not to come in his pants.

"See something you like, Mr. Potter?" Snape inquired with a smirk.

"Yes Sir."

"Hmm. And what would that be, Mr. Potter?"

"You, Sir."

"Indeed. Well, perhaps we should get started."

Snape turned and opened the door. Stepping back, he allowed Harry to pass and enter in front of him. Harry gasped when he saw the room's interior. Snape's bedroom was a perfect replica of the Fifty Shades red room. Every detail was complete down to the rack of punishment implements and the round bed.

Harry's mouth began to water as he gazed around. His mind raced.

"Strip Mr. Potter. And lay down on this."

Snape had brought over a spanking bench. Fur lined leather cuffs dangled off it, and there was a padded leather cushion to lay down upon.

Harry stripped off his clothes and lay down on his stomach on the bench. He noticed that there was a hole in the bench for his cock to hang down through. Snape fixed the cuffs in place and soon had Harry strapped down tight.

Snape then began to hum as he began to search through his drawers for the perfect punishment implement. He gathered up a small assortment, including a flat velvet covered paddle, and a beaded leather flail. He also found a bottle of some sort of ointment. He brought everything over to the bench and arranged them nearby on a small table.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Mr. Potter. Reading lascivious material instead of your textbook, wanking in my classroom. Tsk tsk. What will we have to do about that?"

Harry squirmed on the bench, anxious for something to happen.

"Crack!"

Snape's hand suddenly descended smartly upon his bare buttock.

"Owww Sir!"

"Crack!"

"Silence Mr. Potter. I have not given you permission to speak. Now hold still and take your punishment. Perhaps later if you behave, you will be rewarded."

Snape's hand warmed his backside for awhile, and then the hand was replaced by the paddle. The paddle was then replaced by the flail. When Snape was satisfied that Harry had been punished enough, he picked up the bottle of soothing ointment.

Harry's ass was bright red and smarting. He whimpered a sigh of relief as Snape gently applied the cooling ointment.

"Better?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now you must promise to behave. If you are a good boy, we can enjoy more pleasurable things together, if you are so inclined that is. If you misbehave, you will be punished."

"Yes Sir. I-I'll be a good boy."

"Very well. Would you like your reward now?"

"Yes Sir."

Snape reached down and gripped Harry's cock. Harry drew in a sigh of pleasure as Snape began to stroke him.

"Oh, Oh Sir! That feels so good Sir!"

Snape said nothing as he watched Harry come undone. A couple quick strokes was all it took and soon Harry had came a great deal all over his hand. Snape raised his hand to his mouth and delicately licked the come off his fingers.

The sight of his Professor licking his come off his hand sent another orgasam streaking through Harry. His cock twitched again, and more come spurted out.

Snape untied him and helped him off the bench.

"Go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. Then go to bed. Remember, what happens in here is just between us. Tell no one."


	5. Chapter Four

As the year progressed, so did Harry and Snape's relationship. Together they worked their way through every sexual act mentioned in the Fifty Shades books, as well as all the positions in the wizard kama sutra.

Harry knew he would never forget the first time Snape had ever made love to him. It had been a rainy night in November. Harry had been in his room trying to sleep when Snape had suddenly appeared at his bedside.

"Shh. Don't say anything." Snape hushed.

Snape was clad only in a black silk dressing gown. He shed the gown and climbed into bed beside Harry. After using the Muffliato spell, Snape drew Harry into his arms and began to undress him. When the last piece of clothing fell away, Snape began to lovingly caress Harry's body. Harry moaned softly as Snape's large hands moved across his chest, down his waist to his hips, and then down to his hardening cock.

When Snape reached his cock, Harry's hips bucked up in response. Harry wanted so much to come, but Snape was going slowly and teasingly.

"Not so fast Luv. You'll get to come, but I want you to be begging for it first."

Snape bent and took Harry into his mouth. The feeling of his warm tongue swirling over the tip had Harry keening and moaning. Thick globs of precum oozed from the tip and Snape licked them all up and swallowed them.

Not wanting Harry to come too early, he soon pulled away and guided his own hard cock towards Harry's mouth.

"Suck on it. Get it good and wet for me."

Harry eagerly obliged. He enjoyed the salty tang of Snape's skin and the precum that dribbled into his mouth.

When Snape felt that his cock was sufficiently wet, he helped Harry into a kneeling position on the bed. He parted Harry's ass cheeks, exposing his tight, virgin pucker. Snape licked his fingers and began to slowly stretch Harry's opening. Harry breathed in sharply when he felt the first finger enter him. Snape went slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt his young lover.

At last Harry was stretched enough. Taking himself in hand, Snape slid his cock inside, all the way to the hilt. As he sunk into Harry's warm, tight flesh, he sighed in pleasure. He stayed that way for awhile, buried deep but not moving, to allow Harry time to get used to the sensation.

"Please Sir."

"Please what?"

"Please move."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir. I'm ready."

Snape began to thrust his hips, slowly at first, then increased the strength and speed of his thrusts as Harry's moans encouraged him. With each thrust, Harry bumped his hips back to meet them. Snape knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted Harry to come first though, so he began to stroke Harry's cock while he thrusted.

That was all it took. Harry came with a shout. Great jets of hot come spurted from his cock all over Snape's hand and the mattress. Harry's spasaming asshole sent Snape over the edge and he filled Harry up to the brim with his hot seed.

Panting, he collapsed onto the bed, thoroughly spent. He drew Harry into his arms and Harry snuggled close with his head resting against Snape's chest.

"That was very good Sir." Harry whispered.

"Mmm. Glad you enjoyed it. You were rather good yourself. I haven't come so hard in a long time."

Snape brushed a kiss against Harry's head and soon both were sound asleep.

It was hard for Snape to pull away, but he knew he had to leave the dormitory early before the students were up to avoid awkward questions. So just before dawn he left, leaving a soundly sleeping and very satisfied Harry behind.


End file.
